degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Believe (1)/@comment-3575890-20140711061653
Pulling from my tumblr because I'm tired and lazy: Oh good lord, when people loosely throw around the term rape culture and bring in heavy issues when they’re not remotely applicable just to suit their needs… *Argue objectification until you’re blue in the face. I argue that you’re twisting this into something it’s not. Hook did not trade in his ship for ‘the girl.’ He traded it for passage to the dimension the woman he loves was in without any expectation of “getting the girl.” *Argue that Hook’s sacrifice put Emma at an obligation to kiss Hook. I argue that not only would Emma have not seen it that way, but she simply would not have kissed Hook if she did not want to. Not this time nor the other times. Learning what Hook did for her, opened her eyes to how much Hook cared for her and brought her to an epiphany of her own regarding her feelings for Hook *Argue that Hook forced himself on her. I argue that Emma initiated the kiss AGAIN, was in full control of that kiss AGAIN, and Hook didn’t force or compel her into anything *Argue that it’s sexual harassment. I argue that it’s flirting and courtship when thinly veiled suggestive comments are reciprocated with flirty smiles and cheeky teasing *Argue that Hook is a possessive, controlling bastard. I argue that Hook has always admired Emma for her independence, is always encouraging her and acknowledging her capabilities, and was not too long ago willing to accept her walking out of his life forever if it meant her happiness *Argue that Hook is selfish. I argue that Hook just gave up the one thing closest to a home for him for Emma *Argue that Hook was a chauvinist asshole when he tried to kiss Emma (yeah, let’s just disregard the fact that he was trying to invoke a TLK to break the curse) when she was amnesiac, but you best apply the same principle to Charming when he once pulled the very same thing on Snow And omfg, when people actually think that their first kiss was forced on Emma?! I can’t even wrap my head around how a person can look at this kiss and perceive it as anything other than completely consensual on at least the female’s behalf because ffs she’s physically initiating it. It is honestly so frustrating in any fandom when people can’t grasp the most basic meaning of consent whether that be they can’t deduce when an interpersonal act is nonconsensual or they are incapable of differentiating between legitimate consent and dubious consent. The argument here is that Emma is being emotionally compelled, but…how? There no coercion, manipulation, or duress happening here. The only thing Hook is guilty of in this instance is being a shameless flirt lmao. And what’s even funnier is that Emma is the single most strong-minded character on this whole show who would readily pistol whip a bitch’s ass before allowing them to coax or force her into anything she didn’t want, but yep. This is totally male on female predation. I mean, goodness gracious, if you didn’t know the story behind this GIF, anyone with a working brain and a pair of eyes would sooner think she’s assaulting him - or at least people WOULD think that if they weren’t blissfully ignorant of the matter that males are susceptible to sexual victimization too. Not that this kiss isn’t consensual on the male’s behalf either because obviously that is not the case at all lol, but that’s not even the point. The male is the one who is being overpowered. He is the one being held in place by the collar at his throat and the back of his head, yet it’s been twisted out of context to malign him as though he’s the aggressor, and worse yet, violating her agency. Does anyone else see the problematic inference in that?